Football is a popular outdoor sport played in all types of weather. Under windy conditions the football is frequently blown from the kick-off tee while the special team's kicker is approaching or preparing to approach the ball. If windy conditions persist, one of the special team players must leave his assigned position to hold the football. In professional and college football where each player on the special team has a specific assignment, this prevents the player from performing his assignment as originally planned.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved football kicking tee.